Blood, Bats, and Beyond Pt2
by Louisvillejg
Summary: Foreplay is out of the way. It’s time for Bruce and Harley to “discuss” what to do next about this new chapter in their relationship. M for graphic depictions of sexual acts.


Previously from Pt1:

"No Harley. I'm not planning on fighting you."

He reaches on both sides of his cowl and it lifts slowly off. Finally I see his..what the hell..

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

HOLY SHIT!!! IS THIS REALLY...!???

"B...Bruce Wayne? You're **THE** Bruce Wayne? Fucking playboy billionaire ' _fly halfway around the world in my jet just to get Thai food from Thailand'_ Bruce Wayne?"

At this point it doesn't matter how wet I still am or how hard his dick just was in my mouth. I mean, come _on_!?? Bruce Wayne is the caped crusader. No one would believe me even if I told them.

His face is awash in sweat from our last few minutes of...um...(heh)... _interaction_. His black hair, scattered with silver around his temple, is curled and tousled; not its normal slicked back perfection. His cheeks, ruddy from strain, are covered in stubble. It's obvious that it has been a little bit since he's shaved and showered.

But fuck me sideways, he is even hotter than normal. I mean, the last time I saw this asshole he was on TV...walking the red carpet with his arm around some slut movie star. "What are you wearing tonight, Mr. Wayne?" Good thing he didn't slip and say "my FUCKING CAPE".

I must have zoned out and went totally into my head (ha! What a surprise! But hey, I'm better company than most people I know), because he started to move towards me and looked as if he was repeating himself.

His eyes were dancing and a big stupid grin covered his face.

"Are even listening to me? Come on Harley, is there anything at all to eat here?"

I felt my nakedness for the first time since he we started in the hallway. I'm not one to normally be shy or self conscious about my body(like...ever, haha!!), but something about it being _him._..I don't know. I feel exposed now.

My hands went down to cover my tits and my lil' lady. "Well, uh Bman or Bruce or jeeez, I dunno what to-" and he cut me off swiftly.

Each of his hands wrapped around mine and tugged softly but firmly. He had stepped right in front of me quickly, and his tall frame blocked the dim light from the ceiling. Then he spoke soft and slow.

"No. I did **not** tell you to cover yourself." His face dipped down to the side of my cheek, and he breathed into my ear. "You are mine. You are going to stand here like this until I tell you to do something else. Do you understand me?"

I can feel his stubble on my cheek, and suddenly I feel a slight bite on my neck. And those hands are moving now. Starting at my shoulders and moving down; stopping finally to grasp at my hips. He pulls me close to him and I feel his hardness against my stomach. That fluttery feeling is happening in my pussy again, and now I don't care who he is- I need his dick inside of me.

My hands crawl up to his chest as his face draws away, solemnly looking deep into my eyes. Fucking Bruce Wayne. _I'm melting._

"Yes sir" I say as innocently as I can, and fuck if I can't help biting my lip as I grind slightly into him.

He pulls me closer and his hands make their way around my ass. I can see that his grin is back.

"The best laid plans..." I hear him softly say to himself as he kneads my soft curves in those big hands. "Fuck it. We can eat afterward. Go to the couch and get on all fours. Now."

 _Oooooo_ Brucey, this sounds like fun. I wink at him and twirl around to obey. Geewhiz, it's nice to be bossed around like this instead of just yelled at for no reason. I can understand this.

When I get to the couch, I lift my leg slowly, hoping that he's watching every move I make. As I turn my hip to get my other leg on the couch and expose myself totally to him, I hear him breath heavily. I know I'm still soaking and I've been feeling my juices run down my leg since I sucked that delicious dick earlier. I have no doubts that he can see just how ready my pussy is.

On all fours, I arch my back and stick my ass out, slowly rocking back and forth. I can feel a little chill from the wetness between my legs cooling in the air.

But I don't hear anything anymore. I can't see him...Bman? Did he leave? _Why is he so damn quiet..._

His tongue starts from above the back of my knee, moving up ( _yes_ ) and up ( _yes yes.._.) and then ( _yesssss_ ) between my ass cheeks. " _Oh mmmmm_ " I try and hold on to my breath and only concentrate on his tongue.

I can feel him grab my hips with both hands and spread me open wider. I hear him growl and I feel warm, hard pressure run up and around my lips. I wiggle and try to find that pressure on my clit, but he quickly moves to the other side. Just a butterfly touch on my clit and he dips back into my pussy, licking all around.

"Damn it Bman..." I groan, "fucking lick me where i want it...augggh..." It feels so good, but I need to have him tongue my clit NOW.

"No"

And he moves away. **Shit**!

I start to turn my head to complain, and he snaps at me.

"Don't fucking move until I say."

He can't see me pouting but I sure can't hide that I'm disappointed (and so turned on I can't hardly stand it).

I hear him moving something..rummaging around...and then I feel him grab both my arms, locking them behind my back. I'm caught off balance from the surprise move and go face down into the couch.

He starts to tie my hands together behind my back, and now I'm fucking going crazy. I start to purr at him and try to egg him on.

"You gonna tie me up, huh? Make me do what you want? Wanna use me as your toy?" I know my voice has to be muffled from being face down on the couch, but I'm sure he can hear me.

"That's right Harl" I hear him say gruffly. "You are going to do what I want how I want it. I'm going to fuck you how I want and you're going to beg me for more."

 **Ohgollyfuckyes**!

I strain to lift my head and am able to at least face sideways so I can breathe. He can't hear me beg if my face is in the couch!

 ** _SMACK_** *

I yelp in pain and pleasure, my ass tingling from the punishment I'm receiving. I feel him grab my ass hard again, feeling all around my little dips and valleys. And I feel the sting of a smack again. _Grrrrrrrr_...

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to start slow?" I don't think he is really talking to me at this point, I think he is going wild...and geez I love it. "Should I rub this little pussy and make you come while I'm fucking you? Do I shove it in your ass and fuck you hard and fast? Or do I just-"

I'm pushed forward hard; I feel two fingers dip into my pussy quickly and then feel them rub around my little asshole. Oh gawd yes...he slips one inside of me. In and out... fuck yes, now both fingers.

 _Oh be gentle Bman. Well, at least while I'm warming up._

I know he can hear me moan, because I hear him whisper, "do you like that baby? Hmm?" I want to tell him yes- more than anything, but I'm caught off guard by the feeling of a hard warm dick rubbing against my pussy.

He smacks it against my clit and I almost see stars. Then he rubs it back and forth all while he's fingering my ass.

"Do you want it Harl?"

I groan.

"Tell me you want it"

I can't fucking stand it anymore.

"Gawd Bruce, yes, please, yes! Please give it to me please I want it so bad!" I can't think- I have to have his dick inside me.

I hear a rumble in his chest and feel that delicious cock push so slightly into me. Then back out excruciatingly slowly. He hooks his thumb in my ass and anchors him self behind me, using the momentum to gradually push further into me each time. When he slides back away, I squirm my ass towards him, trying to force him into me again. "Oh no, that's a bad girl." His voice is deep and breathy, and just hearing him is making my heart race. "You're going to get as much cock as I decide you're going to get...and that's as much as I'm giving you right now. Mmmmmm just be still and let me fuck you."

I can't see, my arms are tied, and my back is starting to ache. All of this makes the pleasure feel double. I feel another smack on the side of my ass and all then for some reason he rears back out of me all the way.

 _No! Come back please??_

"Buh...Bruce..please.."

My pleading is cut short when suddenly he rams into me all the way to the hilt. I gasp, not truly ready yet to be filled like this.

I bite my lip, growling in pleasure and push myself as far back as I can.

And that's when puddin' decided to show up unannounced...

To Be Continued*


End file.
